Heroes Ipod challenge: my version
by 1111littlem
Summary: An Ipod challenge. I do not own any characters from Heroes nor do I own any of the songs used. Rated teen just in case.


**Full Moon- Black Ghosts**

Sometimes I think about what it would be like to have a normal life. You know, the house, the kids, and the wife. Being able to say this is my place this is where I belong. But then I think about all that I've seen, all the people I've met (or most of the time killed). If I had a normal life I never would have experienced so much. So whenever I start thinking about a normal life I just remember, remember everything I've seen.

**That's not my Name- the Ting Tings**

I thought they were interested in who I was. They were just oh so charming. It wasn't till they would slip up that I would realise they were just like the last guy, and the guy before him. This one guy called me "Stacy" on a date. I said "My name is Claire". I just never learn. They're all the same.

**Disturbia- Rhianna**

Why can't he just leave me alone! I knew when Angela begged me to save her son something would go wrong. I guess no good act goes unpunished. It gets really frustrating. Sylar pisses me off so much that I just end up screaming at him "shut up"then everyone stares at me like I'm crazy. I hate it when people look at me that way. I can only hope that one day I'll be free from his deep taunting voice.

**Three Times a Lady- Josh Gracin**

She was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. But it wasn't her looks that attracted her to me. The way she walked and talked you knew she was a lady. But now she won't even look me in the eye. I should've told her that I loved her. I will always remember the days Maya and I worked in my lab to find a cure for her rampant powers. They were the best days of my life.

**Walking on pins and Needles- Billy Talent**

Elle always had this sort of spark in her eyes. I guess that is funny considering what her power was. I never should have killed her. She was the only one who loved me for who I was. It's funny, for all the people that I've killed she is the only one that I feel guilty for. Noah is the one who should be feeling guilty. If he had never told me that she made me like this I never would have become suspicious and therefore never would have killed her.

**Dirty Diana- Michael Jackson**

With all my power in my job, my family, hell even my ability why couldn't I stop myself that night in Lindermen's hotel. She seduced me for her own gain and I was too focused on my guilt for my wife's accident to think about what I was doing. That night seemed like heaven, the feelings I had kept for so long just seemed to fly away. But then in the morning reality set in. The next thing I knew I was being blackmailed by Lindermen for my mistake and there was no turning back.

**Nothing to Lose- Billy Talent**

Once when I failed a math test I thought my life couldn't be any worse than at that moment. Boy was I wrong. When my Dad went to jail for murder and my mom started to act funny I knew that this was rock bottom. All of a sudden the kids at my school wouldn't hang out with me. They would whisper in the corners about my father being arrested for multiple murders. My family was destroyed, school wasn't fun anymore and my life was one giant knot of pain. I knew that I had nothing more to lose.

**Hot Patootie (Bless my Soul)- The Original Rocky Horror Picture Show London cast**

*This one is really not going to make sense to anyone but me*

It used to be so simple before my ability showed up. I remember when I was a teenager this one time I went out with some friends to a movie theatre. It was some random action flick. There was this girl there that I really liked. Her name was Jennifer and she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Halfway through the movie I finally got the courage to wrap my arm around her shoulders. I tensed up just waiting for her to shake off my arm but she didn't. All I could think was "Jennifer Laurence likes me! Me! Peter Petrelli!" I wish that everyday could be as amazing as that day. But things change, and now everything is complicated.

**She- Greenday**

I envy Elle and Sylar. They were the ones that got to be who they wanted to be. No more rules, no more judging parents expecting them to be perfect all the time. I long for that freedom, that rebellion against everyone. At night I scream into my pillow so no one will hear me. The rest of the time I scream inside my head. No one ever notices. They expect because I'm some blonde cheerleader that I just live in some world of perfection and happiness. But inside I'm screaming, in silence.

**Superheroes- The Original Rocky Horror Picture Show London cast**

I just had to be special. I had to prove to my father that I could be special. Never mind the fact that he had been dead over a year. Those poor people. I took their lives from them in fits of rage. I wanted to be special well I got special. Special as in a murderous spider human freak that couldn't control itself. I can still see their faces, the look of horror as they realised I was going to kill them. Nothing will ever make up for what I did. I can still remember that feeling of raw power. The desire of animal instinct. Even after my ability was fixed I craved that feeling. Just one more time I thought. It never came back and I still can't get their faces out of my head.


End file.
